beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsuya Himekawa
"Himekawa" redirects here. For other uses, see Himekawa (disambiguation). is one of the Tōhōshinki. He was at Ishiyama High before the school was destroyed by Tatsumi Oga. He is the son of the head of the "Himekawa Group", a financial zaibatsu, a third-year student and the second member of the Tōhōshinki. Using money to solve his problems, he bribes friends and enemies into his employment, often turning the tables on dissident challengers by co-opting the latter's own friends against them. Appearance Himekawa seems to be a tall student who wears his hair in a pompadour reminiscent of a Japanese delinquent and usually wears a Hawaiian shirt and colored sunglasses. He is shown to be very handsome without his glasses and with his hair brushed down, which makes him look like a completely different person. In chapter 127, Furuichi calls it his "Super Pretty Boy Mode". It is interesting to note when Himekawa in in his "Super Pretty Boy Mode", his eyes have more detail and colour added. Furuichi once called him "Sexy-kawa" when Himekawa has to wet his hair as he accidentally burned it because of Furuichi. Himekawa was seen with his hair down when he was practicing for the volleyball match, playing the online game, and got his hair burned while going to the San Marx Private Academy of Fine Arts (chapter). Two years after his graduation, he no longer keeps his hair in pompadour but instead ties it up. He also still wears glasses. Personality Due to being the son of the boss of a conglomerate, he is very arrogant and condescending. He views people as trivial and believes that money can solve anything. After losing his gang, and later at St. Ishiyama, his character also evolves in a more positive fashion, and he starts, like Kanzaki, to show some loyalty to his colleagues, even stopping the attack of Mitsuteru Sakaki against an unarmed Kunieda. He is quite easily the most dishonorable member of the four, using weapons such as stun batons. During online gaming, he does have a sense of honor and plays by the rules, at least until the opponent cheats, to which he plans of giving them their just retribution. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Himekawa is looking at a picture of Hilda while sitting on a couch, next to a couple of girls. He doesn't like the conversation that they are having about Hilda's looks because he "doesn't like girls without class". He says that makes him want to kill. A gang called Team Caras, led by Acid Suzuki, gangs up on them. Himekawa tries to bribe his way out asking them how much it will cost for them to become his subordinates. Suzuki doesn't fall for it, but his subordinates do. They turn against him and capture Suzuki. He tells Suzuki that he will give him one more chance. He tells Suzuki to bring Hilda to him by tomorrow. Himekawa offers to pay for it and says that there's nothing in this world that won't work for money. The next day, Hilda and Furuichi Takayuki wake up in Himekawa's hideout. Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc While on the roof of Saint Ishiyama High with the other Ishiyama students ]]Oga, Shintarō Natsume, Hajime Kanzaki, Furuichi, and Aoi Kunieda, to fight against the Rokkisei. Himekawa fought against Mitsuteru Sakaki. The next day his name was on the list of Ishiyama students who had been expelled. The only way for the Ishiyama students to not be expelled was to fight against the Rokkisei in a volleyball match. He gets mad when everyone starts talking about his hair getting in the way of the net, so he leaves practice. Yuka Hanazawa and Ryoko Asuka follow him and offer to fix his hair. He comes back to practice without his glasses and his hair down. No one knew who he was because they didn't expect him to be so handsome. Prince En Arc Prince En discovers humanity's "revolution" in games and decides to have a little look at what humans have to offer before he destroys it. While En travels through Japan's arcades it is revealed the one En currently plays at belongs to none other than Himekawa. When Lamia and Furuichi are assigned to search for En, they decide to check every arcade in Japan and eventually search Himekawa's arcade meeting him and other Ishiyama students. Once the whole Ishiyama gang (Consisting of Himekawa, Kanzaki, Natsume, Shiroyama, Tanimura, Oomori, and Hanazawa) are informed of the "Akumano Academy" and that En was their "boss". The gang is determined to find him, but with no leads aside from En's obsession with games, Lamia recalls En mentioning him enjoying online gaming. Reluctantly, Himekawa invites the gang to a condo he rented and leads all of them to the floor where he holds online gaming apparatus. By chance, they encounter En on a game while Tanimura plays and challenge him. Tanimura beats En in the first few rounds but is beaten in the last round with her stating the player has changed (Isabella had played in En's place). En then challenges them all to a new game, End of War 4, threatening that even if he would win he would cry nonetheless. Himekawa proceeds to buy the latest software and computers systems in order to play End of War 4. Much to his annoyance, no one except Tanimura seemed to have any experience in gaming. After multiple blunders in practice games, they finally challenge En and his wet nurses to a match. Akumano Academy Arc When one of the pillar's head challenge Oga to a sudoku match, Himekawa came with his helicopter and helped Oga solved the sudoku. He also called the other members to finish the other games. Mobichi Arc During a school day, Himekawa sits in his homeroom lounging about. Furuichi eventually arrives and begins talking casually to the present Tōhōshinki, asking whether Himekawa and Kanzaki have been taking care of their families; when Himekawa inquires about this personality change, he is inquired about Udagawa. This question prompts Himekawa to rise up from his seat and tell Furuichi to step outside into the hallways; Himekawa and Kanzaki then go outside the classroom to confront Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 12-13 Alongside Kanzaki, Himekawa remarks that Furuichi has forgotten how to be respectful towards his seniors. The two third-years then charge toward Furuichi and begin the fight. Himekawa strikes Furuichi with a kick and prepares to follow up with his electrocution baton, but suddenly his wrist is grabbed by Furuichi before he can shock the young individual. Himekawa quickly jumps away and maintains his distance from his opponent;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 13-17 while observing him from afar, Himekawa, who is unable to see the Demon Agiel near him, asks Kanzaki whether both of their attacks have just been blocked simultaneously.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 1-2 & 4 While they are talking, Furuichi makes a bet with both men that infuriates the two third-years; enraged, they charge at him equally with the intention to punch him. Himekawa is surprised to see that Furuichi has evaded their attacks by leaping to the ceiling. Afterward, Furuichi dashes back town to target Aoi,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 5-7 which befuddles Himekawa; when their fight is ready to resume, Himekawa simply looks at Furuichi with confusion over his twisted personality.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 10-11 Suddenly, Furuichi then defeats the two Tōhōshinki simultaneously using an unorthodox technique.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 12-13 Defeated, Himekawa then watches a subsequent battle between Furuichi and Tōjō, a fight that leaves him astonished by the immense power between both sides.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 4-5 Ultimately, Furuichi ends up victorious against Tōjō which leaves Himekawa nearly speechless.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 11 Himekawa and Kanzaki later search around the city for Furuichi, eventually finding him badly beaten near the river. Angry, Himekawa yells for him not to get his hopes high because he will kill him. The two head down to the grass and see a quartet of bald men about to confront them; annoyed, Himekawa asks who they are.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Page 15Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 18-19 He and the other delinquents from Ishiyama then take down the four. Afterward, Himekawa turns back to Furuichi, who is now apologizing frantically about his disrespectful actions earlier. Himekawa and Kanzaki darkly tell him that they will not let him off easily and demand that he continues digging his man-size hole, which they late bury him under once he finishes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 1-2 Despite having their desires granted, both third-years are still angry at Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Page 7 Saint Saint X'mas Arc While in his homeroom at Saint Ishiyama Academy, Himekawa hears from Yuka about the "real" Santa Claus coming to the high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 177, Page 18 He and Kanzaki suddenly inquire more about the incident from her, both stating that they will take away his presents by force when they see him, so they want to know whether he is a strong opponent.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 178, Page 7 Return to Ishiyama High School Arc When Furuichi hears about a "rich dude" being involved in Ishiyama's speedy reconstruction, he immediately wonders whether the particular person is actually Himekawa.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 11 Himekawa returns to Ishiyama on the first day of the new semester. He lounges in one of the buildings' hallways when he notices and greets Oga. As he pulls out his cell phone, Himekawa mentions how there are now over thirty groups fighting for supremacy; moreover, among them are a trio of notable first-years, whom Himekawa names: Fuji, Takamiya, and Nasu.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 17-19 He elaborates further, noting how all of the newcomers are led by rising first-years who now want to take over Ishiyama; therefore, Oga is already their biggest threat. Himekawa then takes his leave while commenting on how Oga might not need to worry about them anyhow.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 5-6 He later passes on this information to Yuka as well.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 14 Himekawa later visits the Kunieda residence where he attends a meeting with his fellow classmates regarding the "Killer Six Elements". When the issue about Yōhei Nasu comes to mind, he remarks that neither Takamiya or Fuji have done anything yet, leaving Nasu as the main concern.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-16 Furuichi continues the discussion and soon proposes a battle between Nasu and Oga; Himekawa disapproves of their representative pick. With that said, he suddenly takes his leave, adding that he will work alone for his case. Furuichi warns Himekawa not to rely on only himself thought the Tōhōshinki merely shrugs it off.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 3-6 The following day, Himekawa goes to a bowling alley with an acquaintance from the Fallen Angels. He discovers that the students from Sōrei and Majōgari have all been defeated by Oga. His acquaintance states that it was inevitable that the latter would be defeated though he also adds that they knew from the start that the Fallen Angels will overthrow Oga anyhow.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 19 Himekawa later meets with Takamiya and decides to serve under him, earning himself a King's Crest of his own.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Page 15 To prove his loyalty, during a snowy day, he challenges Tōjō to a fight and waits for him outside of a seemingly empty building. While he is combing his hair, Tōjō finally approaches him. Himekawa reveals his new allegiance to Takamiya and pulls up his sleeve, revealing a glowing King's Crest underneath. The two teenagers quickly engage in a fight which, after an unknown amount of time, leaves Himekawa victorious though badly beaten. Himekawa later calls Takamiya to inform him about the fight's outcome with his hand in front of his mouth as he lost his front teeth.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 12-19 Sometime later, Himekawa heads to the Ishiyama High School campus while escorted by his "Hime Boys" followers.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 3-4 He heads inside the building and goes into one of the classrooms, taking a seat amongst the members of the Fallen Angels. Himekawa remains silent while his new acquaintances make snide comments about him and his place amongst their group until Takamiya silences all of them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 8-13 Not long after, Himekawa casually watches as Oga bursts through the door with the intention of taking him back with him. He realizes what Oga is referring to and finally speaks out. Himekawa states that he never "betrayed" him and is only trying to gather information on the Fallen Angels, hence his new affiliation; these words are easily taken into account by Oga and he leaves awkwardly. Himekawa tells the other members of the Fallen Angels that Oga is truly a dim-witted person but can be dangerous when it comes to his friends; thus, he suggests that they take Furuichi, as he throws an ice pick at a picture of the young man.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 14-19 Himekawa apparently takes action following this meeting and late one night, he kidnaps Furuichi from a convenience store and brings him to the high school, where Furuichi is later restrained whilst unconscious.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 1 When Furuichi later awakens, Himekawa comments about it before mentioning that it is now the second time that he has kidnapped him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 1-2 Other members of the Fallen Angels then arrive where they discuss whether Oga shall actually come to look for Furuichi. Hearing their conversation, Himekawa immediately says that Oga will come. He then watches silently as Busujima suggests that he fight Furuichi; completely indifferent to the matter, Himekawa simply commences their "first round".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-6 He retains his composure even as Furuichi is defeated moments later.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 8 When left alone with Udagawa, he is told not to mind Busujima's bitter attitude towards him. This prompts Himekawa to say that outsiders will always be treated with resentment which includes the both of them. He then listens to Udagawa talk about his relationship with Takamiya and how he is still just someone from the "company". Himekawa suggests that giving Demonic power to the Fallen Angels is another matter relating to the "company", indirectly revealing that he is aware of Demons. He is then told that he thinks more like a businessman than a delinquent,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 10-12 prompting him to laugh that he feels like he has known Udagawa for some time. While they laugh, he then notices that Furuichi has just run away.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 14-15 Later, the two watch as Tōjō runs across the hallways searching for Furuichi's "soul".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Page 5 Afterward, when told that his predictions about the King's Crest bearers are turning out correct, Himekawa tells Udagawa that the others of the Fallen Angels believed for it to happen. He then prepares to leave, telling Udagawa that he only desires to fight Oga; despite so, he becomes angered when Udagawa apparently underestimates Oga and sharply scolds him for his ignorance. Himekawa then changes the topic quickly, asking whether his desired item is ready to be used soon. He is then told that it is.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 5-7 Himekawa and Udagawa then head to the rooftop together. Using a special device, he manages to sever the link between Oga and Baby Beel; the success of the operation startles Himekawa who now understands why it was so costly in the first place. He then apologizes to Oga, telling him that he cannot afford to have Takamiya lose in their fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 18-19 As the machine delivers an unusual signal across the campus, Himekawa explains to Oga that it is known as the "Operational Switch".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 1-2 He then looks on as the other teenagers present take charge of the situation;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 3Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14 Himekawa smugly agrees with Takamiya when he admits at one point that he won the fight because of him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 5-6 Himekawa and Udagawa eventually head to the pool where they are approached by Kanzaki, Yuka, and Baby Beel. Himekawa immediately tells his fellow Tōhōshinki not to interfere with his plans.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Page 19 Powers & Abilities ﻿Although he has proven to be a powerful fighter, Himekawa uses underhand tactics to prevail, such as having his opponents break their fists by punching a ceramic tile shield hidden under his shirt, or electrocuting them with a shock-baton (both are shown to be useless against Oga). Even for the standards of upper-class families, Himekawa is granted extravagant means by his family: he rents several floors of an elite condominium building all for himself (even devoting an entire room for the sole sake of playing video games). His strategic skills prove useful when he clinches a deal with St. Ishiyama's teachers to prevent his and his colleagues' expulsion. Himekawa is also very good at playing online games and is able to easily defeat any opponent. During Oga's raid at Akumano Academy, it is also seen that Himekawa is very good at solving puzzles like Sudoku. He solved the puzzle in a matter of 5 seconds leading Oga to victory in his first game. Himekawa has gained an increase in strength from his king's crest, which is seen when he defeats Tojo. Techniques *'Shock Baton': Himekawa keeps a shock baton handy at all times. Considered his signature attack, Himekawa simply makes contact with the opponent with the baton, presses the button to activate it and the baton induces over 800 volts of electricity. The sheer amount of static electricity was enough to stun and knock any opponent out cold, however, this proves harmless against Oga as he claims Baby Beel's night time cries to be much worse. In Episode 47, he claims to have upgraded the baton and tripled the output of electricity. *'Devil's Whip: '''Himekawa upgraded the shock baton and put a whip and is shown electrocuting delinquents of South Chinpara High. *'Pompadour Cannon': Shown as his desperation attack, Himekawa sticks a shock baton into his trademark pompadour which, oddly enough, channels the electricity towards the target he aims at. This attack is shown to be able to hit multiple targets. Relationships Ushio Kugayama Kugayama and Himekawa were childhood friends from the same rich upper class upbringing. After their falling out years before, they meet again when Oga Tatsumi requests him to go to San Marx Private Academy of Fine Arts to find a special portrait, that Beel's father wants recovered, they both won from an online game. However, Kugayama took the painting off Himekawa's hands forcefully years before thus creating the rift between them. Kugayama is also Himekawa's fiancee unbeknown to Himekawa himself other than the fact he had a fiancée. Another fact unknown to Himekawa is that Kugayama is a woman dressed as a man. Hajime Kanzaki Kanzaki and Himekawa share a bit of a friendly rivalry amongst themselves and use games to resolve their disputes. As the first pair defeated by Oga, who both lorded over gangs of underlings, the pair have a lot in common and became amicable with each other. Tatsumi Oga The first time Himekawa fought with Oga was when he captured Hilda. Himekawa is often seen assisting Oga in battles. He also entered the volleyball match against Saint Ishiyama Academy's Rokkisei to protect the name of Ishiyama High. Quotes *"''There's nothing money can't buy.": catchphrase *"How much...?": what he commonly asks to bribe opponents. *"I'm Himekawa, didn't you know?": informing those who do not recognize him without his trademark pompadour *"How much?! How much do I have to pay for you to come back, huh?!": mourning Oga's disappearance. *''"Damn, that bastard was tough. Oww... Damn it... He took out my front teeth!": During his phone call to the Fallen Angels after his "easy" victory over Toujou *(To Kugayama)' '"Money doesn't betray you" '' *''"In this world, there are things that money can't buy" '' Trivia * He drives a Red Mercedes Benz SLS AMG C197 in the 3rd opening. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Fallen Angels Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Saint Ishiyama Academy